Problem: A green pair of boots costs $$7$, and a silver scarf costs $$7$. The green pair of boots costs how many times as much as the silver scarf costs?
Solution: The cost of the green pair of boots is a multiple of the cost of the silver scarf, so find the result of dividing. This result, called the quotient, is $$7 \div $7$ $$7 \div $7 = 1$ The green pair of boots costs $1$ times as much as the silver scarf costs.